Homecoming
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Vignette about the Captain and Maria's return from their honeymoon
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended

**Rating**: PG-13. This one has some, uh, _umph_ to it

**Gratitude**: to my betas, emartin and Joolsfan. Emartin, who prevented me from keeping a line that would have made this read like a dime-store romance. Joolsfan, who supplied me with a road name and a wonderful insight in how to make the reflection section (haha, that rhymes) flow much better. I thank you both very much.

**A/N**: This is a possibility to what happened when the Captain and Maria returned home from their honeymoon in Paris to find the house empty. I'm convinced they did _something_ like this, if not this exactly. There are two parts; part one is more, uh, action, and the second is reflection. As I stated earlier, this is rated PG-13, so if some more explicit romance offends you, then please don't read this. It's not as explicit as it could be, but it does go beyond what I normally write.

**Homecoming**

Maria held her head back and sighed as their rented car drove along Hellbrunner Allee, the wind flying through her hair. She looked over at her husband, seeing how the relaxed expression on his profile mirrored her own inner thoughts. Feeling the car slow, she grinned.

"Are you slowing down?" she asked.

Georg looked over at her. "It just hit me that we won't be alone as soon as we go back to that house," he said, returning his attention back to the country road. "It's just been us for five weeks, and I rather liked it."

Maria laughed and moved so she was sitting upright in the seat. She reached over and brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek. "I liked it too," she said, bringing her hand down to caress his shoulder.

Georg inhaled at her soft touch, finding the road increasingly difficult to stay focused on. "Maria," he said, glancing over at her again. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her before reluctantly looking at the road again. "You're distracting me."

"Oh, forgive me, Captain," Maria said and retracted her hand. She fidgeted for a moment, not liking the loss of contact. Looking over at him, she was enticed by the lines of his jaw and how he squinted as the sun hit his eyes.

Risking further distraction, she scooted closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Is this alright?" She felt him laugh lowly as he moved his arm to drape around her.

"It's the best we can do," he said.

"Good," she murmured. "I need to be near you."

She heard him mumble something incomprehensible as he squeezed his arm around her. She reached up to rub his hand. "They're not going to let us alone the moment they see us."

"Maybe we can slip in unnoticed," he suggested, laughing.

"We will have to see everyone sooner or later," she said, joining in his laughter.

"I prefer later," he muttered.

Maria exhaled and stared up upward again. The nearly cloudless sky draped over her head and the fresh, wonderfully familiar scents of her home came over her. She breathed in deeply.

"It is nice to be home, though," she said.

Georg nodded. "It feels like we never left," he said. After a moment, he chuckled to himself. "And yet, everything looks different."

"Different?" she asked, stretching her neck to look up at him.

"Brighter, sunnier," he explained. He looked down at her. "Prettier."

Maria smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. Right before she did, however, she quickly withdrew. "Sorry, I don't want to distract you," she said, and they exchanged a grin.

After a moment, she felt him slow down even more and recognized the tops of the trees passing over. She sighed as she reluctantly sat up.

"Here we are," he announced as he turned the car into the driveway to Number 53.

Instantly, Maria froze and felt her mouth open in shock.

"That son of a…"she heard Georg mutter as they stared at the flag of the Third Reich hanging over their front door. Maria turned to look at him, and was alarmed at the controlled anger she saw in his face. The loving man she had laid against in the car had vanished, and she was concerned at how fast his mood had changed.

"Georg?" she asked quietly.

He kept his gaze fixed on the Swastika as he parked the car, not hearing her whisper. Shutting the engine off, he narrowed his eyes on the flag. "Why did Max allow them to…"

"Georg," she repeated, a little louder, and he looked at her. The look in her eyes brought him back to reality. He hugged her to him, the gesture meant to comfort them both.

"Forgive me," he whispered and withdrew. "I was just surprised to see it there."

"We knew the Anschluss had happened, but they don't have the right to—"

"They don't give a damn about rights," he said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Why would Max let them hang that there?" she thought aloud, echoing his earlier question.

Georg narrowed his eyes at the flag again. "He didn't want to anger anyone," he offered. He looked around, noting for the first time that they had not been greeted by anyone and that his car was missing.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Maria searched her surroundings. "Yes, where are they? I didn't expect not to be greeted at all," she said.

He nodded. Exiting the car, he avoided looking at the flag reminding him that Austria was gone. He had known that the Anschluss was coming and that all he held dear would be gone. But its actuality left him feeling hollow. He slammed the driver's door a little more harshly than necessary, causing Maria to whip her head up and stare at him.

She gave him an assuring look, and he walked around to open the passenger door for her. Assisting her out of her seat, he felt her squeeze his hand.

"It'll be alright, darling," she whispered.

He was about to reply when they heard the front door open. Franz walked outside, wearing his ever-present blank expression, followed by a more pleasant Frau Schmidt.

"Captain! Baroness!" she exclaimed, practically running over to them. "Welcome home!"

Maria laughed and hugged the woman. "Hello, Frau Schmidt!"

"Did you enjoy yourselves in Paris?" the housekeeper asked.

Maria's smile widened. "It was wonderful! Everything was so gorgeous!"

The older woman laughed, seeing the way the new Baroness's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Georg stepped forward and regarded his butler.

"Welcome back, sir," Franz said, his voice flat.

The Captain nodded. He glanced up at the Swastika, and then back at Franz. He was about to comment on it when he looked over at Maria, whose bright smile calmed him.

Georg cocked his head to the car and said to his butler, "There are presents for the children in the back seat. Please see that they're brought to the terrace. And our bags are in the trunk."

The other nodded. "I will take care of them, sir," he said as he grabbed a couple of suitcases from the trunk and returned to the house.

Maria looked towards the house. "Where are the children?"

Frau Schmidt paused, as if she was afraid to reveal the children's whereabouts. The look passed quickly. "They're with Herr Detweiler in town."

Maria studied the housekeeper, puzzled by her enigmatic demeanor. Frau Schmidt wrung her hands together and looked quickly to the car, searching for a distraction. Maria was about to question her when she felt Georg take her hand.

"When do you expect them to return?" he asked.

"Before dinner, I'm sure," the woman replied, grabbing a couple of smaller bags from the car. "I'll take these. You must be exhausted from that long ride back."

"Yes, thank you, Frau Schmidt," Georg said. "I trust everything has been in order. No frogs or snakes hiding in the dishes?"

She laughed. "Unless one of the children has been keeping one hidden in his or her sock drawer, it's been a rather uneventful month."

Georg looked over at Maria, giving her a conspicuous wink that made her cheeks redden. Seeing the playful exchange, the housekeeper smiled to herself. "If you'll excuse me, I'll bring these into the house. You're not to worry about anything else; we'll take it from here," she commanded with an air of authority mixed with happiness.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt, we'll be inside," Georg said, guiding Maria away from the car. He looked down at her, the glow in her eyes making him forget his anger at the flag on his house. They started to walk towards the house; he was eager to be alone again with her.

"Looks like we got our wish," he whispered and paused in their walk.

She nodded. "I must admit, though, I was a little disappointed not to have been greeted by anyone," she said. "For a moment, I thought no one cared we were home!"

He laughed. "They will knock us over when they see us," he predicted. Pulling her closer, he grinned at her. "So, where do you want to go, Baroness von Trapp?"

Maria grinned and held her chin up with mock ostentation. "The Baroness would like to survey the extensive grounds," she declared, making them laugh louder. After a moment, she turned serious and gazed at him. "Let's go around the back."

He put his hand around her shoulder and guided her to the rear grounds of the villa. With each step, he felt himself feel more and more at ease. Just being home again, surrounded by the familiar sights and having his wife next to him lessoned his anger. She looked up at him, her soft smile relaxing him more. _She is all I really need_, he realized. Maria and his children. He would deal with the flag soon enough. For the moment, he wanted to give Maria the romantic homecoming she deserved.

They climbed the steps to the terrace and looked out onto the water.

"I love the lake," Maria said, sighing.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder as she turned to face him.

She studied him for a long moment, her eyes seeing into his soul. "Take me back to Paris."

He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to waste any time, should their isolated return be cut short. He pressed his lips to hers and felt all the passion they had shared just the night before return to him instantly. She brought her hands up around his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the embrace, his pulse quickening as he realized he was finally kissing Maria on the terrace as her husband.

Before their wedding, they had stolen many passionate moments, but had cut them short due to propriety or interruption. Now, alone and allowed to continue what was natural for them, he felt almost primal in his desire for her. He hugged her closer to him, a low groan sounding in his throat.

Pulling apart for air, she smiled, and Georg's heart warmed at the way her face glowed. She looked up into his eyes and they stared at one another for a long moment.

Maria smiled. "It feels different than it did before we left," she mused.

He nodded, tracing along her jaw line with his fingers. "Would you like to see your bedroom, Baroness?" he asked, and her eyes lit at the idea.

"I've been waiting forever to see it," she said.

They walked slowly into the house. Pausing at the foot of the staircase, he turned and smiled at her. He reached down to take her hand, and they slowly ascended the stairs. Maria laid her head on Georg's shoulder, her heart beginning to pound.

The feelings that they had discovered during their honeymoon were more than she had thought possible. But all of those emotions had been introduced in what seemed to be a different world. They were totally isolated in Paris, sharing intimacies that seemed reserved for their own special place.

Now, as they walked towards his – their- bedroom, Maria felt almost as nervous as she had on their wedding night. They were no longer in their own little world. They were going back to real life, and to combine the felicity of their honeymoon with the reality of being home made her agitated.

They reached the top of the stairs and he stopped. He glanced over towards the servant's quarters and then to the family rooms. Looking back down at her, he smiled. "You belong on this side," he whispered.

Her smile felt more relaxed and genuine. "If you're on this side, then yes, I do," she agreed. He squeezed her hand tighter and resumed leading her down the hallway to their bedroom. They reached the closed door, and he turned to her.

She set her chin with confidence. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter.

Maria inhaled and walked in, her eyes darting all over the room. She had only been in his room once before: she and Frau Schmidt had moved some of her personal items to the bedroom shortly before the wedding. It had been a rushed task; she had once again been running late for dinner. She didn't have a spare moment to look around and see the details of her fianc's most personal space. At that time, she hadn't really thought about how the room would be hers in only a matter of weeks. Now, it struck her that this was her room too, and she smiled to herself at how normal and right she felt as she walked around.

It was exactly as she had thought it to be. Impressive but simple furniture was placed logically, and the overall colors were deep blues and greens. There was very little adornment, only simple seascapes and other maritime paintings hanging on the walls. Maria was instantly reminded of her husband's former occupation when she walked over to a large book case displaying dozens of nautical decorations.

In addition to the miniature boats and compasses, she saw many photographs of the children on the shelves and again on the bureau. From pictures of the older children as infants to a more recent photograph of Marta proudly flashing a nearly toothless smile, the children were everywhere. Maria smiled at the images, again feeling honored that she was now a permanent part of this family.

Georg cleared his throat. She turned and smiled at the uncharacteristic hesitancy on his face. "I see you everywhere," she said.

He brightened at her comment and nodded, simply standing there and watching her as she explored their room.

Maria turned to walk to the window. Pulling one of the drapes back, she exhaled at the perfect view of the lake. "I see," she mused. "The master bedroom gets _all _the privileges."

She heard him laugh. "Yes," he said, and the tone of his voice made her turn around. His expression was serious and loving as he stared at her. "And the best one is finally here."

He walked over to her, and they smiled at one another before she turned to look outside again. He stood behind her and leaned down to brush the back of her neck with his lips. Maria shuddered in response and leaned into his embrace. He reached past her to shut the drape she had opened.

Georg lowered his arm and ran his hand down her collar as he leaned his head down again to kiss her neck again. His other hand went around her waist, caressing her stomach. Maria felt her knees slightly buckle, and his grasp tightened. She turned and exhaled as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Welcome home, Baroness," he whispered.

Maria responded by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to her, suddenly filled with a raw passion. He reacted just as intensely and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

She gasped in surprise as he lifted her off the ground and walked away from the window, feeling the back of her calves hit the side of the bed. He set her down and withdrew for air. Reaching up, he ran his finger from her throat down to the first button of her jacket, which he unfastened in one quick movement.

"You're wearing too much," he said, unfastening the next button, and then the next.

"You're talking too much," she responded, smiling and leaning over to capture his mouth again. Once her jacket was completely unbuttoned, he slid it off her shoulders and let if fall to the ground, his lips not leaving hers.

He tugged her chemise free from her skirt, and slowly slid his hands under it, caressing her bare skin and leaving her breathless. Maria snapped her head back, gasping in air and thrusting her arms upward so he could remove that article of clothing as well.

In a contrast to her quick movements, Georg took the ends of her chemise and slowly pulled it over her head, his thumbs caressing her sides as he did so. With the same frustratingly deliberate pace, he unhitched her bra. He smiled as he heard her soft moans in anticipation.

Once the clothing was off of her, Maria scanned him. Giving him a wry smile, she cocked her head. "Now, _you're_ wearing too much," she said.

She opened a button on his shirt, and then another. He watched her with an amused grin, about to comment that the shirt's removal would be a lot easier if she'd take off his jacket first, but her creative expression captivated him. She unfastened another button and slid her hand to rest against his barely revealed chest. She drew small circles with her fingers, leaving a trail of fire on his skin. With her one hand still on his chest, her other hand unhitched the buttons of his jacket and pulled his shirt free from his pants. Echoing his earlier actions, she slid her other hand under his shirt, causing his breathing to come out in short gasps.

"Maria," he said so lowly, it was a near growl. Reaching up, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her brusquely to him.

A wave of heat ran down her spine as he kissed her, and she ceased her subtle actions. Wrenching her hands free, she pulled with forceful determination at his jacket. When it was completely discarded, she tugged on the opening of his shirt, resolute in tearing it off of him. He smiled in their kiss and assisted her in her mission; with a quick movement, his shirt tore open and joined the rest of the apparel on the ground.

Georg lowered his hands slowly down her back and unzipped her skirt. Similarly, Maria unfastened his belt and pants, and the two garments fell to the floor in perfect synchronization. The room seemed to become fuzzy as they kicked their shoes off with no thought of grace or restriction.

Unable to wait any longer, Georg stepped forward, forcing Maria backwards. Both of them had forgotten about the bed's proximity, and Maria gasped in surprise as she tumbled onto the mattress, bringing her husband down with her. They landed with a thud, finally breaking apart to laugh.

He stared down at her and smoothed some hair from her face.

"Maybe we should savor this moment and slow down," he said, feeling how fast his pulse was beating.

She laughed lowly. "Maybe," she whispered, drawing lines up and down his back. Reaching up, she gently kissed him.

Georg broke away from her and stared down into her eyes. "This is a nice homecoming," he murmured.

Maria nodded and swallowed, trying to recapture her breathing. "The best," she managed.

He kissed her forehead before hoisting himself upwards, grinning at the surprised and clearly disappointed look on her face as she, too sat up. He gave her a meaningful glance before scooting further onto the bed, pushing her towards the pillows.

"You're so wonderful," she said, her eyes bright.

He kissed her cheek before laying her gently down on the bed again. Leaning over her, he stared into her eyes.

"We're so wonderful," he whispered before closing the gap between them as they finally allowed themselves the homecoming both had been dreaming of for weeks.

To be concluded…


	2. Chapter two end

Maria draped her arm over her husband's chest. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck as he hugged her to him. Feeling his heart beat under her hand, she sighed in contentment.

A wash of peace came over her, and she returned the embrace, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She was amazed at how normal and yet how surreal being in Georg's bed was.

Her mind wondered to the beginning of the summer, when she had been sent to the villa under an entirely different pretence. She had at first lived in this house as the governess; she was sleeping under the same roof but in a completely separate existence. Her purpose had been to attend to the children, and Georg had been the aloof and distant Captain, an enigma she had found engaging and puzzling at the same time.

The thought of anything more had never entered her mind until she had found herself breathing faster when she looked at him and her heart racing when he looked back at her. As they got to know one another more, new visions started to flood her mind, which startled and excited her at the same time.

There had been times when she had wondered what it would have been like to have the Captain's arms around her or to feel her hand in his. She had wanted to know what it felt like to have his lips press against hers. At those moments, she was confused and guilt-ridden. The reason she had been sent to the Von Trapps was not to speculate about inappropriate things concerning her employer. During those nights, she stayed up late gazing out her window, praying desperately to rid herself of the images constantly filling her head.

A private smile crossed her face as she remembered the night they had declared their feelings. In all her musings and suppressed thoughts, Maria had been unprepared for how strongly she had reacted to the physical part of their love. She now knew what it was like to be kissed by Georg, and to kiss him back. She knew how strong his arms were, how deep his laugh was, and how mesmerizing his eyes were once she was allowed to lose herself in them. Everything had been so new to her, and Maria had responded to at all with a passion that both amazed and invigorated her.

Yet, for how wondrous and exciting Georg's gentle caresses were, Maria was surprised to feel herself needing more. Just kissing him and being held by him wasn't enough. She had wanted to hold on to him all night, to hear his deep voice whisper into her ear, to lose herself in more than just his eyes. She'd wanted all of her senses to be completely consumed by him.

As they had bid each other farewell night after night leading up to their wedding, Maria had stayed awake in her bed, her heart racing once again. But this time it was with anticipation. Now that she had had a preview of what it felt like to be loved by him physically, she hadn't been able to keep her thoughts from what was coming. She needed to know what his body looked like, how his skin felt. She needed to feel his hands roam over her, to calm a fire she had never known was within her. Those nights, she was both grateful and resentful of the distance between them, and she had been amazed that she had slept at all.

Now, as she lay quietly, the surreal sensation she had felt when they had ascended the stairs returned, but in a different way. While she wasn't uneasy this time, she marveled at how strange it was to be lying in her Captain's bed, her arms wrapped around him, feeling his relaxed breaths on her forehead.

As if sensing her reflective mood, Georg pulled away and stared down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her heart full at the look on his face. "I'm _more_ than alright," she breathed. "I'm happier than I've ever been in my life."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Silent for a moment, Georg studied her again. "What are you thinking about?"

Maria sighed. "How different things are from when I first arrived here."

"Ah, I see," he said, hugging her again. "To go from the governess to the Lady of the Manor?"

She laughed lightly. "No, not that," she said lowly, leaning her head closer to him. "I was just thinking about how you went from being my employer to being my husband."

A slow and slightly sly grin spread across his face. "That sounds almost ribald, Fräulein," he murmured.

Her cheeks reddened. "I didn't mean it like that," she said.

He stroked her cheek. "I know you didn't; I'm sorry," he said. "But, I know what you're talking about."

Maria smiled. "You do?"

"Of course; I like to think we can read each other very well," he said lightly, but his eyes locked with hers.

Her smile widened. "I think so too."

"And would you like to hear a confession?" he asked, studying her.

Maria shot her head up, intrigued. "Yes."

He stared at her. "It was better than I imagined it to be," he said, and her cheeks burned as she held his gaze.

"You mean you… you thought about it… us... too?" she stammered.

Georg nodded. "You have no idea, Maria," he said lowly. He shifted to put his hands on her sides to lift her, bringing her to lie atop him. They stared into each others eyes as he rubbed her back. "I can tell you the exact moment I started to think about you as more than the governess."

Maria placed her hands on top of each other on his chest. Resting her chin on them, she stared into his eyes, captivated. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "The night of the puppet show. The way you stood there, with that dress on, smiling and glowing like an angel. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

An echo of that observation crossed Maria's mind, but it sounded so different coming from her husband. When she had first heard that he couldn't take his eyes off of her that night, it had sounded accusatory and almost sinful. As she looked into Georg's eyes and heard him tell her his feelings, it felt beautiful and pure. A loving smile lit her face.

Georg, enchanted by her expression, ran his hand across her shoulders. "I tried to dismiss it, but the harder I tried, the more and more you kept coming into my thoughts," he said, reaching up to caress her cheek. "At first, it was just an urge to talk with you and be with you. I found myself constantly looking for you and engaging in any conversation, just so I could be near you. I tried to convince myself that it was just your friendship I was seeking.

"But when you returned from the abbey and we declared our feelings, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Once I started to think of you as my wife, the images wouldn't leave my head."

"I thought I was the only one who was thinking those things," she murmured, tucking her head down to rest her forehead against her hands. He laughed, and Maria smiled to herself as she felt his chest rise and fall as he did so.

"Oh, no, Maria," he said. "There were countless nights I would lie in this very bed, knowing that you were only a hallway away. Sometimes I thought I'd go insane."

Maria smiled. "I felt the same way."

Georg shifted abruptly and started to turn. Confused, Maria gave him a questioning look. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rolled her onto her back. Lying on his side, he placed his head on his hand as his free hand rubbed her stomach. Maria inhaled at his light touch. She was about to say something when she fell silent at the wonderment she saw on his face as his eyes traveled down her body.

"I can't tell you how many times I had thought about what it would be like to touch you as no one else has touched you," he said again, his gaze resting on her stomach. His fingers moved lower to her abdomen, and he noted how her breath was starting to quicken.

"Georg…" Maria started but felt her voice melt into a deep moan as his roaming hand moved further down her body. She looked over and saw him watching her, his expression a mixture of awe and love.

"But," he began lowly, "even in my imagination, your skin wasn't this smooth."

He leaned over to kiss the nape of her neck, bringing his traveling hand back up her torso with maddening slowness. "You didn't taste this sweet." His hand stopped at her ribs. "Your voice didn't sound so soft and yet so rich.

"Even though I saw you everyday and fell more and more in love with you every minute, I didn't know how much you could completely captivate me," he confided, his voice barely above a whisper.

Moving his hand above her ribs, Georg leaned over and kissed her. She turned to her side and pulled him to her as his hand moved around her back, bringing them closer to one another.

Finally withdrawing, she gazed at him with love and amazement. "I never knew how strong this could be. How intense I could feel for you. I knew I loved you, but this… this is more than I ever thought existed."

A deep laugh sounded in his chest. "It's so strong because of our love," he said. "It's part of it."

She laughed with him. "It's a very _good_ part," she said, and he laughed even harder.

"Well, I'm honored to share it with you," he said.

"And only you," she finished before gazing into his eyes. "It amazes me: to be here, in your room, in your arms…in your bed."

He cupped her cheek. "Our bed," he corrected softly, lowering his hand down to stroke her neck.

She sighed. "At first I thought it would be kind of, odd, making love here in the villa."

Georg studied her. "The governess and the Captain?"

Smiling at his understanding, Maria exhaled and nodded. "But it's not like that anymore," she said. "It's not so odd anymore. It feels right."

"Because it _is_ right," he said tapping her nose.

"It's perfect," she whispered and scooted closer to him. She tucked her head under his and nuzzled his neck again. They lay in contented silence for a long while, each of them completely at ease and at peace.

Maria lifted her head and turned around, molding her body into his as he draped his arm around her. He kissed the back of her neck, and she reached up to take his hand in hers. The feeling of his chest as he breathed lulled her into a restful doze.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when the telephone rang. Both of them jumped, startled. Almost immediately, the ringing stopped. Georg sat up, listening to the silence.

"Franz must have answered it," he thought aloud. He looked around, feeling reality start to creep back into his consciousness. The warm light of the early afternoon sun seeped through the closed drapes, and he looked over at the clock on the bureau. The urge to return to a lying position with his wife in his arms was very tempting, but he knew that their children would be home eventually.

Reflecting his train of thought, Maria sighed and stretched out. "Maybe we should make ourselves presentable," she said, her reluctance evident.

Georg nodded, his mind wondering to where his children were. His thoughts darkened as he remembered the flag above his front door. "I have to remove that rag," he said lowly.

Maria inhaled, also recalling what had greeted them. She darted upwards. "Yes, before they see it," she said, starting to slide off the bed.

Georg grabbed her arm to prevent her. He hugged her close to him, eager to steal one more moment of total privacy. "Are you happy to be home?" he asked, stroking her hair.

She beamed and nodded. "Finally home," she murmured.

He smiled and exhaled slowly, knowing they had procrastinated long enough. "Let's go, Baroness," he said. Simultaneously, they got off their bed and started the next stage of their marriage as they prepared themselves for their children's arrival.

Fin

**A/N**: "ribald" is for Ilandra. I hope she remembers why. Thanks for all your lovely reviews; they're greatly appreciated. imnotacommittee


End file.
